1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to door closure preventing devices and more specifically it relates to an improved doorstop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous door closure preventing devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,488,667 to Gutshall; 3,602,942 to Neff, Sr. et al.; 3,913,171 to Reid; 4,462,623 to Grant; 4,738,002 to Shank and 5,291,631 to Schjoneman all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.